BluexRed: It's a deal
by mamamu-yan
Summary: When Red and Blue have some alone time, they get to know a little bit about each other a make a secret deal...BUT WHAT IS THE DEEEEAL? ...Read to find out. eve


A bright sunny day, without a cloud in the sky. What a perfect day to get your daily shopping done. Not for Blue, that is. He'd rather sleep until noon and probably lay around the castle all day doing nothing. But that isn't happening today.

Green, like the boss he is b(1)/b, ordered Blue to go out into the Castle town market and pick up a few items before they set out on their next journey, just to be prepared. They didn't need another incident where they had a sort supply of food and Red was whining of his stomach hurting from not having eaten anything in "weeks".

Speaking of the bugger.

Red had jumped in on the order, bombarding Blue with all sorts of begs and pleads to let him tag along on his errands. He promised the older Link he wouldn't be trouble at all and that he'll listen to everything he tells him…yeah right, thought Blue to himself.

But Blue hesitated at first. He didn't like the idea of sticking around Red for the whole day; the boy whom he currently has soft feelings for but has had a good enough poker face to hide it for this long. And it was no secret that Red felt the same way. Though he does hug and…practically love everybody, you could easily tell the extra attention he gives towards Blue…

But enough of that~

After giving in to Red, the two Links set off on their errands. They were immediately attacked and shoved side to side by the bustling crowd that filled the market. It was a Sunday, the busiest shopping day of the week. You know, so many old people…

Anyway. Green had jotted down the supplies needed for their trip on a rigid piece of paper, telling Blue that the leader wrote this all at the last minute before they had left the castle. He had to squint his eyes to read the illegible words scribbled down carelessly on the shopping list.

Red had been trailing behind Blue like the good partner he is, but the heavy weight and shoves of the towns people left the Red Link struggling to keep up with his counterpart, eventually getting scared when he saw Blue slowly disappear into the crowd.

"Blue…!" Red croaked out when a blacksmith walked into the boy, almost knocking him to the stone ground. "Ouch!"

The chattering and yelling of the people around him were so loud and rather obnoxious, Blue didn't hear Red's cry for help the first time. He was too busy trying to translate the slop on this poor excuse for a DECENT SHOPPING LIST.

"Stupid Green, write neater..." Blue grumbled under his breath as he pushed his way past the people around him without even glancing up.

"Blue!" Red called out louder, his shout reaching over the crowd's low murmurs.

The smaller boy's cries finally reached to Blue's ear when he heard his name be called out. He took a glance over his shoulder and spotted a small hand extended out of a pink sleeve above the bland colored heads of the people shuffling around him.

A palm flew up to Blue's forehead. "Always Red…"

Blue began to jab his elbow into the crowd with force as he started walking in the direction from where he came from to reach the vulnerable Red, clearing a path for them.

"Outta my way! Move it!"

He shouted rudely at the towns people to get them to move quicker and more easily, who either gave him an angry or confused glare, or even a rude shout back.

Once he squeezed past an over sized woman with a baby in her arms, the blue Link found his smaller counter part, shrunk down to the ground, arms wrapped rightly around his legs held up to his chest, trembling.

"I-I'm…s-sorry Blue…there…wa-was so many people…a-and-"

"C'mon, lets just go." Blue broke in and reached for that shaking hand, which caused a light pink blush to just barely arise on the younger boy's face.

"Thank you…" Red whispered meekly, but not loud enough for the older boy to hear.

"Let's go, move it!" Blue started to lash out at the people who had made their ways back in front of the clear path Blue had just made. "Can't stand around all day! Get out of the way, idiot!"

Red ignored the nasty slander the strangers yelled back at Blue and bowed his head down. He didn't do anything but let himself be pulled and directed around by his blue counterpart. After he gets himself saved by Blue, it was usually best to keep quiet about it and cautious not to bother him anymore. He never wanted to anger the boy any further, even is he was just apologizing…

The tightness of the crowd squishing them together seem to loosen up and slowly subside after a few minutes of silence. Red look left to right and noticed that the people had gradually disappeared and the atmosphere appeared less hectic. He rose his head and then noticed that they were leaving the town market and heading out into Hyrule field, where there were no people at all. Red grew curious as to why they were leaving the market when they clearly were suppose to be shopping.

"W-where are we going, Blue?" Red quietly spoke up for the first time after the incident back there.

Blue frowned at him from over his shoulder. "Whaddya think we've been doing this whole time?"

Red flinched slightly but rose up again and continued to talk. "I-I know, but…we're almost out of town! D…don't we buy our stuff in the market…?"

Blue's grip around Red's hand, which he was still holding onto all this time, only tightened, where there was no need to squeeze it that hard. "What we need is only sold in the Yellow maiden village…" He grumbled his response, glaring off ahead of him.

"Stupid Green."

"…" Red bowed his head reluctantly. There was no point in arguing or talking back about that. He timidly peeked through his bands at the sight of their two hands linking together, wiggling his fingers around in Blue's warm hand. Red smiled to himself.

The two of them turned and started walking down an empty dirt path from the drawbridge out of the castle town leading into the vast, green field of Hyrule. The sun felt nice and warm down on them, the breeze preventing it from getting too hot for them. Red began to kick a small pebble rock out of boredom with each few steps he took, kicking it again until he reached it, depending on how far he kicked it previously.

The boy snapped out of his concentrated thoughts of kicking the tiny rock when the sound of powerful bells ringing echoed through the once peaceful air. Red looked around for a moment until his eyes spotted a small white building off to the side of the road far away, a large crowd of joyous people cheering and tossing confetti up in the air.

As happy as the sight and Red were, Blue was the complete opposite.

"Oh, GREAT!" Blue groaned out loud and instantly jerked Red's hand to the side and off the road to avoid the crazy crowd they would interfere with up ahead.

The red Link's smile grew very wide as they walked closer and closer to the tiny chapel. "Ohh, is there a wedding going on~?"

Blue's attention had been fixated on the path in front of him and not to the obnoxious cheering of the people they were slowly approaching until Red asked his innocent question. He turned his head around to see until the boy would ask him the same question continuously until he got an answer.

"I 'unno. I guess. Who cares?" He continued along.

Red blinked and looked back at the ceremony. When he did, he spotted from the top of the stairs a man and a woman holding each others hands, dressed in elegant clothing, burst through the large wooden doors of the chapel, waving and laughing along with the happy people waiting for them at the bottom.

The smile on the small boy's lips grew wider at the exuberant display they just passed by. Seeing something so spirited and romantic as two people getting married, spending the rest of their live to—

"RED!"

Red shook his thoughts out of his head and stared back up at his counterpart. "Wha?"

Blue yanked him forward with much more force than needed to get the smaller one to start moving again. If it wasn't for the two holding hands, Red would have most likely fall flat on his face.

"Don't slow down! Stop paying attention to that dumb wedding and keep up."

Red flushed up temporarily before looking up into Blue's eyes. "I'm sorry, Blue. But I can't help it," he took a moment to look back at the jubilant celebration shrinking smaller and smaller off in the distance as they walked away, "It's just too exciting! I mean, isn't getting married the greatest thing to ever happen to you~?"

Blue didn't even bother to turn his head. "Probably."

That huge grin slowly faded away. "What?"

He ran in front of the taller Link, cutting him short before he accidentally knocked into the boy. "What are you talking about, Blue?"

Blue didn't say anything for that moment, only frowned hard while keeping his clenched fists at his side to maintain his anger. "Get out of the way, Red."

"Blue, don't you want to get married someday?" The boy asked with a hopeful sparkle in his sky blue eyes.

When Red never moved out of his way, Blue simply stepped aside and strolled around him, still moving.

"No."

"WHAAAT?"

The red Link spun around and scrambled himself to Blue's quick moving side. "B-but…everyone should get married. It's the most greatest thing in the whole wide world!"

"Well I don't." Blue spat out in front of him, giving him an cold hard glare before he turned back to pay attention to the road ahead of him.

Red stood there in shock for a few moments, staring at the back of Blue's head as he walked away, his surprised expression slowly softening with a look of remorse glimmer in his eyes. "Blue…"

The older Link threw a look over his shoulder but did a double take when he saw the other one still stood there. "Red, what are you doing?"

"Why don't you want to get married, Blue?" Red pouted quietly, his eyes looking as if they were about to tear up.

Blue bit the inside of his cheek and looked around quickly with the little patience he had left in him. He then turned his hard gaze at Red.

"Why do you care?"

"Becaaaaaause!" Red let out a distressed whined, rushing up to Blue's side. "It's nice to know you'll be with someone you love and care about for the rest of your life!"

"Yeah right."

"Huh?"

"Hmm?"

Red titled his head to the side, making his confusion seem so innocent and adorable. "What did you say?"

Blue just shrugged. "Nothin'."

The boy stuck out his bottom lip and pouted, looking down at his feet as they moved.

"Because I would."

The older Link looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Red didn't take his gaze off his feet but Blue could just tell by the way the boy swung his hands gently back and forth in that dreamy state, he was smiling.

"Well yeah," Red gave a sweet smile, lowering his eyelids as he began to recite his dream out loud, "I mean…I always think of coming home after a long hard day of work…wanting someone to ask you how your day was and hug you…," Red paused and giggled, "And then your wide comes out of your house…she hugs and kisses you on the cheek…just telling you that she made your favorite meal and that she loves you…~"

The air around them was still and quiet. The only sound being made was the noises their feet made on the rocky dirt path and the light breeze blowing past them. Blue stayed silent the whole time Red explained his dream, eyes lowered to the ground. His stone hard expression seemed to soften a bit, too.

Red finally peered up from his feet after a few more moments of relaxing silence, a shy smile spread across his face when a small pink blush of embarrassment arose. "Heh…s-sorry. I've…just been thinking about this for a while~"

"I can tell…" Blue muttered lowly, his eyesight still directed towards the ground.

"Don't you want that to happen to you too, Blue? b(2)/b Don't you want someone to love you like that?"

Blue's eyes slowly moved up to look at the beautiful clear ones belonging to the red Link now walking shoulder to shoulder with him. This strange looming sadness seemed to fog over his eyes before he hastily turned his head away to face what's in front of him.

"Like anybody would want to love me."

The boy was silent. His walking slowed down until it came to a complete stop. His once joyful expression seem to be washed away to be replaced by a look of deep sympathy and dark sadness; a look that did not fit Red at all.

"Oh Blue…don't say that."

But the blue Link kept walking. If anything, he had picked up his pace. Red immediately noticed and started running to catch up with him, a little afraid that he had said something to hurt the hotheaded one. "B-Blue, wait!"

Blue didn't stop, nor did he slow down. His long legs were walking too fast for Red's much shorter ones to keep up with.

"BLUE!"

"WHAT, can't you keep up for once?" b(3)/b

Blue finally stopped walking and actually waited for Red to catch up with him. His glare was fierce, not looking the least bit happy.

When Red cached up, his cheeks were soft red from panting, his chest heaving and a hand placed firmly on his stomach to calm himself down.

"B-Blue…I…I-I'm sorry if…I…made you sad! I…didn't me—"

"Look Red," Blue cut him off short, his hand placed on his forehead to restrain the headache he starting to feel coming, "It's…fine. Don't worry 'bout it."

"But!" Red popped up beside Blue, standing on top of his toes to lean in close to the older boy's face, looking him straight into his eyes. "Why don't you think you'll love someone? Or that someone won't love you?"

"…" Blue stood still. He turned his head and focused his eyes on the open clearing they were in the middle of, a very faint blush painted on his cheeks.

"Why do you iwant/i to know, Red?"

"Because!" Red grabbed Blue's bicep and squeezed it, wrinkling his nose up in attempt to glare at his counterpart and intimidate him.

"Because…" His face unwrinkled and slowly drooped down. He shyly rubbed his toe behind his ankle and looked to the ground, his grip on Blue's arm loosening.

"…I dunno."

"So leave me alone!" Blue shouted in his face before turning his back to the boy and storming back down the path, his legs walking faster than the other times he had left Red behind.

Red was standing alone in the middle of the path. His bottom lip trembled a bit in threat of tears, but he didn't allow that to happen. With a rough wipe of his sleeve against his eyes, Red rushed up the path to catch up with Blue once again. "Blue, wait!"

"DAMMIT RED, can't you keep up for once?" Blue groaned again and stood with his hands on his hips impatiently, waiting for Red to get within range for him to keep on moving.

But Red skidded to a stop in front of the taller boy, the dust from the dirt bellow them blew out into the wind. He held his head up eye, eyes brows arched down in an attempt to keep as serious as possible, eyes staring Blue directly in the eyes.

"Blue!" Red exclaimed un characteristically loud, realizing his tone was a bit too strong, so shrinks back down and his expression becoming a little nicer, but maintaining that almost serious tone.

"Please, Blue…tell me! Tell me why you don't want to get married, why you don't think anybody will love you and why you think you wont love them back!" b(4)/b

The mini rant left the small Link huffing and puffing while still looking up at Blue, his eyes filled with all the saddening feelings he felt building up inside him.

"Please Blue…tell me?"

Blue glared into Red's eyes. His eyebrows twitched slightly in the hard attempt to keep them as hard as possible. The stone cold look didn't seem to be taking such an affect on Red anymore, where at this point the boy would have probably cowered away and given up. But Red was still standing in front of Blue, staring at each other face to face, none of them realizing how awkward this position made their conflict to be.

At last, Blue gave up and screwed his eyes tightly shut, a low, frustrated growl arising from his throat. "Dammit Red, why do you want to know?" Blue stressed for the tenth time that day.

"B-Because I care about you!" Red blurted out, his hands throwing themselves up in the air in exasperation, his face flushed and full of the same amount of frustration Blue's had.

But the look was gone now. Blue stood there, his face startled by the outburst by the usually cheery, optimistic Link. He took a step back, his eyes blinking a few times as if Red just smacked him out of his senses. "What do you mean…?"

The small boy looked as appalled as his counterpart did by the way he practically screamed that out. He hand both hands cupping his mouth in case anything else wrong slipped out. But nothing did. Instead something completely quiet and timid managed to escape past his lips.

"I-I-I'm sorry…I…didn't mean to shout…"

"Red," Blue suddenly spoke up, stepping closer to Red, eyebrows furrowed, eyes deep in serious concentration, but not angry. "What…did you say…?"

Red swallowed the large lumped that some how formed inside his throat when that question came up again.

"I….I….s-said I…"

He paused and hesitated saying it before looking up at those deep, sea blue eyes that stared back down at him, waiting for the answer.

Red swallowed the lump again when it jumped back into his throat.

"….I said I….care about you."

"You're full of shit."

"W-what?"

Red fumbled his way over to Blue's side when he had turned back around and started right down the bath again. "Blue!"

This time, Blue stopped with only one call. He turned around, his hand placed back on his forehead only this time, a smirk graced his lips and a chuckle sounded from his chest.

"You gotta be kidding, Red. There's no way you care about me."

Red just stared and blink, starting to bounce up and down on his toes, probably trying to stomp his feet in protest, but couldn't actually succeed with it, seeing is how they're walking.

"But I do, Blue! I do! I care about all of you but you matter the most to me!"

Blue stopped in his tracks and rotated his head very slowly and cautiously around, and looked at the boy fumbling around with his fingers nervously.

"…You really mean that?"

The red Link wasn't expecting that type of answer from his short tempered partner so quickly. He began to panic, and as he tried thinking up the right things to say, he began to stutter.

"W-well, yes! You're…you're always looking out for me, B-Blue…I feel…I…should do the same for you…because I-"

Red stopped short and bit his bottom lip right before he was about to say the wrong thing. He shook his head, his cheeks now a bright shade of rosey pink. "-…care about you," he spoke softly now, his gaze resting upon the face of Blue, "…A-and I always will…~"

Blue had his head hanging low with his bangs covering and shadowing over his eyes. His arms crossed loosely at his chest, and after a few minutes of the wind blowing past his ear, he didn't move a muscle and he didn't make a sound…

"…Thanks, Red."

The boy suddenly jumped, automatically thinking he was going to be yelled at but then relaxes himself when he didn't see Blue move an inch or even raised his voice. "w…what?"

Blue's shifter his body around a bit, his side facing towards Red. He lifted his head just barely, but enough for his bangs to move out of the way and reveal the calm, and relieved his eyes looked, and that tiny, hardly noticeable smile sneaking its way on Blue's lips.

"Thank you…nice to know someone's got my back."

Red's face broke into a bright, delighted smile.

"OH, BLUE!"

Two pairs of small arms threw themselves around Blue's neck for a great, tight hug, pulling him down from all the body weight the boy was putting into his Red-sized hug.

"I'm so happy you have my back toooo~!" Red cried in happiness, making the squeeze around Blue's next a little too ti—

"H-Hey!" Blue yelled, almost being tackled to the ground by Red's surprisingly powerful hug. "Get off! No need to get so…h-happy about it." He smiled gently to himself, nudging and Red's tightly wrapped arms to unwrapped and release…though he wasn't putting much effort into getting the younger Link off him.

"Heh…sorry~" Red blushed bashfully, slipping off the older boy with ease and continuing their way down the long path slowly approaching the village that could be seen within the walking distance now.

The two of them were quiet for a few minutes. None of them knew what exactly say after all that, both of them being too embarrassed by the way both of them acted. The air was peaceful and easy, just like it was when they left the market.

"HEY, I GOT AN IDEA!"

Blue didn't seem fazed by Red's random outburst but he turned his head anyway and raised an eyebrow, that smile still remaining on his face from the whole ordeal. "What?"

The small boy clapped his hands together gleefully in front of his chest and started bouncing on his toes; what he usually did when he got an idea that he really liked. "Yeah, an idea! How about we make a deal?"

By this point Blue had slowed down his walking and stopped to listen carefully to Red's idea, which is something he hardly ever did. "Oh yeah," Blue crossed his arms, sticking his head up in preparation for Red's sudden idea, "what is it?"

Red held his hands to his chest and inhaled deeply, his trademark smile gracing his lips. "Welllll~ You might not agree…but….how about me and you get married—"

"No."

Red's face exploded into a blush matching his tunic when Blue began walking away again. "N-No, I'm not finished~!"

Rolling his eyes, Blue let out a drawn out groan that somehow ended in a soft chuckle as he turned around to face the perturbed Link.

"You and me. Get married. I don't think I want to hear the rest."

"No no! Listen to me, Bluuue!" Red ran in front of Blue just in time before he walked away from him again. He held out his hands in defense as he slowly finished the rest of his idea, still blushing madly with a little stutter to his speech.

"I-If…if neither of us gets married…at…lets say, at a certain age in our lives…m-maybe..me…a-a-and you can get married…together."

The air was yet again silent between the two, and more awkward than it was anytime before. Until Blue began to laugh.

Red was flustered at Blue's reaction. "H-huh?"

"R-Red," Blue took in a deep breath and whipped a tear away from his eye, "are you serious? You want us to get imarried?/i"

"Well…yes."

Blue laughing instantly stopped. He stood up from his position of leaning over and grabbing his stomach. "Huh? You're…not…joking?"

"No…" Red pouted cutely before he snapped out of his daze when he realized Blue got the wrong idea. "O-Only if you want to! I, uhh…" he took a moment to press his finger tips together in front of him as that embarrassed blush returned to his cheeks. "I…don't want you to be lonely."

The blue Link had straightened himself out as Red finished his exclamation, arms crossed casually and looking off to the side with a soft blush matching Red's. "Well…" he began slowly and unsurely, wincing slightly before he even finished.

When he didn't get an answer straight away, Red had already been too humiliated of his idea to wait for one as his hands flew up in front of his face to hide all the embarrassment.

"Oohh, I knew I shouldn't have brought it up! I-I'm so sorry, Blue-!"

"Whoa, whoa, Red, get a grip! I didn't say 'no' exactly!"

"…" Red peeked in between his fingertips. "What?"

Blue still stood in his place with his crossed arms and expression serious, but not as intimidating as it was earlier, the blush that's slowly growing giving it away.

"Alright, it's a deal."

The small hands that rested on Red's face slowly slid off to reveal a look of surprise, happiness and relief all balled into one burst across his face, blinking away a single tear that had formed in the corner of one of his eyes.

"YAY, THANK YOU BLUE!"

Red practically lunged himself at Blue, arms wrapped and squeezed around the older boy's neck once again for the tightest and grateful hug he can muster up.

Blue almost toppled over from the body weight thrown at him "Whoa-"

"Oh you won't be sorry, Blue~! I'll make a great husband! I'll give you a hug every morning and every night, I'll make your favorite meals, I'll—"

"RED, WOULD YOU GET OFF ME! IT'S ONLY A DEAL, IT MIGHT NOT EVEN…H-HAPPEN!"

Red obeyed and slid off Blue, his hands resting on those broad shoulders, giggling and giving Blue a innocent, playful look. "Oh…sorry~"

At first, Blue was a little confused when Red didn't cry or run away when he shouted at him to get off, but his mind trailed off as he watched the smaller boy stroll right around Blue and down the dirt pathway, a sneaky smile place firmly on his lips.

"Red…" Blue's voice rose in a deep, threatening tone.

"…You better NOT tell the others about this!"

He let out a deep chuckle as he started to jog on after Red, Red noticing Blue coming up from behind and then starting to run, making the older Link having to run after him; their little catch and chase charade transforming into a playful game of tag.

Red began giggled un controllably when he saw Blue running up fast from behind.

"Bluuue~ I won't tell anyone~!"

"DAMN RIGHT YOU WONT!"

The two of them ran and chased each other the rest of the way to their destined town, not really caring or noticing the strange looks and stares they got from the people as they continued their little "game" inside the village. Blue was too happy to care.

….

sThey were in each others pants later that night.


End file.
